1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle front body structure in which a power unit is disposed between left and right front side frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle body structure in which left and right front side frames extend in a vehicle front-to-rear direction and a power unit is disposed between these front side frames is generally known. A related-art technology relevant to such a vehicle body is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5357953.
In a vehicle front body structure as shown in this patent document, an engine is disposed between the left and right front side frames. The engine is fastened to the left and right front side frame via engine fastening portions that are provided on the left and right front side frames. Furthermore, frames called branch frame are attached to front portions of the left and right front side frames.
Each branch frame has a substantially V shape, extends outward in a vehicle width direction from a front end of one of the front side frames, and extends obliquely from a site outward in the vehicle width direction to a vicinity of the engine fastening portion.
As for collision load that acts on the vehicle body, there is a so-called narrow offset collision in which collision load is input to a vehicle width outer-side portion. Load input to a branch frame acts in the vicinity of the engine fastening portion so as to deform the front side frame toward a vehicle widthwise center. The front side frame absorbs collision energy through deformation.
The foregoing vehicle front body structure needs to employ the branch frames in order to secure high collision energy absorption capacity, increasing the number of component parts.